Regular Abnormal Life
by tmnt4life
Summary: Lilly was living the a hard regular life. Putting up with her irresponsible mother, going to school and hanging out with her friend April...trying to hide the fact that she's also best friends with four mutant turtles. Yup, just a regular life right. Mature Content/Sexual Content later on Raphael/Oc


**This story has been on my mind for soooo long. And I would like to make this as a Christmas presents to all of the people who like my other fanfic...and then some. Now, to be clear with things, I don't know if the 2k12 Ninja turtle's April actually has any friends at school besides Casey who is just now join the family. And I know there are some rumors of Irma coming back and if she does, I'll add her on too. I'm setting this as maybe a month or two after she met the turtles. I'm just curious to see if you guys like it or not, and hoping there are no mistakes. But as always, skip over them if there are.**

**It's said to say...but I own only my Oc...I wish I owned the guys though...**

**Enough chitchat...Enjoy the fic =)**

* * *

Song for this chapter- Stained Glass Eyes and Colorful Tears ~ Pierce The Veil

Chapter 1

First Day Of School

~Lilly's POV~

I look at myself one more time in the full body mirror and frown. First day of school, and I look like a raccoon. I use way too much make up, but the darkness around my golden eyes make them sort of pop. Why do I even bother putting on make up? I look horrible either way. I sigh when I hear my mother calling my name again. "Lilian! You're gonna be late!" I grab my back-pack and walk out of my room.

School... Another new school... How many times have I actually transferred, I couldn't tell you. Switching from school to school left me the way I am. I have no friends. Though, I'd rather not have any because, what's the point really? I get attached and right when I start having fun, I leave them or vise-versa. My mother is the one at fault though. That woman...

I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen just to see my mother sitting on John's lap. Ugh, I hate John. Nothing but a low life meth head who collects unemployment and lives with his mom. What does my mom see in that man? His scruffy brown beard gives me the creeps and his hair was always looking as if he just woke up. He looks at me, "Hey babe," I hate it when he calls me that.

"Lilly..." I say underneath my breath as I pull out the carton of milk from the fridge. I uncap it and take a gulp. "Please don't make out with my mom in front of me." I tell him, putting the milk back into the fridge. I put my arm through the strap of my back-pack and tossed it over my shoulder.

My mother glares at me. "Lilian... You're gonna be late for school. So beat it." She motions her head towards the door. She looks just like me. From her brown curly hair to her round, model-like face. Some people ask me if I'm her younger sister. No... I'm the daughter she barely likes. The other features she has, she takes for granted. She likes to wear clothes and act like she's 17 when she's not... She's almost 30.

I roll my eyes and storm out the door. I wonder if I get stolen, would she notice me gone. Probably not. Not with that guy under her shirt all the goddamn time. There wasn't really a time when she never picked John over me. I feel like I can't win with her. I always do something wrong and when I do it right...it's still fucking wrong! John just sits back and stares at both of us. Again, he gives me the creeps.

I start walking toward my new school. I really have no idea what I am about to expect. The school, itself, seemed huge at first. I always walk by it, but never really cared to observe it. I was always looking forward, looking for the nearest liquor store for my mom. Trying to get myself acquainted with this huge new city. The school seemed cool, but I was just happy to get away from my mom and her perverted boyfriend.

I grab my brown hair and tie it with one of the bands that was wrapped around my wrist. Two girls with pink and purple back-packs walk pass by me. They stare at me with smug smiles on their faces. _Yes, I know I have a lot of make up on, now move along_. Their eyes move to my shirt, they look away and giggle.

I look down at my shirt, thinking I have a stain or something but nothing's wrong. I look up when one of the girls says, "boy shirt" and roll my eyes. Okay? Boy shirt? It's technically a unisex shirt. A band shirt. My favorite band shirt. Keep moving ya bunch of prisses.

I have no choice but to follow the two blondes until I got to the school. I hesitate to enter at first, but I soon order my feet to walk inside.

This place is freaking huge. This is my first day of school. For everybody else, it's second semester. Everyone is hugging each other and smiling and laughing. I am alone. I hug myself and head toward the main office. I am alone, but if everybody is like those two girls...

I'd rather be alone.

* * *

Once I find the office and get all the paper work that my mother couldn't get, I stare at my schedule. My locker number and my combination are at the top of the page. First period is about to start in a couple of minutes but, since I have physical education for first period... Would it really make a difference if I was one minute late?

I shrug and decide to look for my locker, not really caring if I'm late to the class or not. My locker is 223 combination 3-36-9. Okay then. I scan the lockers, squinting my eyes at the small numbers. I'm in the hundreds and going up. So I'm going in the right direction.

I finally get to my locker and smile. My locker is huge. Things are starting to look good for me already! There's a girl next to my locker, putting things in her locker. Wow, she has some really red hair, and it looks natural. I like it. Please, god... Make her cool and not a priss. She seems cool looking. I really hope she's cool.

I walk over to my locker, putting in the combination then pulling it open. I struggled for a moment. Tugging and tugging with all my might until finally it opened. Bad part, all my papers fell to the floor. "Perfect." I sigh. I crouch down and begin to sweep up the papers. People walk pass by me and laugh. _Thanks for the help assholes._ Soon, two hands start picking up the rest of my papers. I look up at the red head.

She smiles, "Hey," Her blue eyes bring warmth to my cheeks.

"Th-thanks." I stutter nervously. I was never really good at talking to people. Which is kind of the reason why I don't have that much friends.

"Are you new?" She asks. I nod and force a smile. "Don't be nervous. It's alright, I don't bite. Where you coming from?"

I grab a couple of papers and stand up quickly. "Um...I'm actually new to the state..." I say quietly.

Her eyes widen a bit. "Wow! Welcome..."

"Thanks..." I say. She hands me my papers. I grab them quickly, too quickly ."I'm...Lilly."

"April. It's nice to meet you." Just then, the bell rang. April grabbed her books from her locker, just two big ones before turning to give me a nice smile. "Well, gotta get to class. See you around."

I smile back, or at least try to and give a slight nod. I watch her walk away before going into my locker. She was pretty cool. Even though she said a couple of sentences, I still actually hope that I do see her around. I stick the papers on one of the shelves in the locker, but keep my schedule. The only good period I actually have is the last one, which is Advance Dance. I am so happy!

I love to dance. It's a way to get myself out of my head. Since I can't run away from the crazy in it, I distract myself by dancing. The way the music flows throughout your whole body as if you were being forced to tap your foot, nod your head or any other small little moves. Imagine just flowing across the floor involuntary. Suddenly your heart beat becomes the beat of the music and your mind just sorta...disappears.

I sigh to myself as I walk towards...wherever I'm suppose to go. The gym right! I've failed P.E. every year. And I swear this is the last time I'm taking it. Hopefully...

Every year is the same as the last. Here we go again...

* * *

_ Four Classes later..._

I am basically dragging myself to my locker. My back-pack has my Physics book and my Trigonometry book. While in my hands I have English book. I swear the person that made these books wants us to suffer our asses off. Why? I did nothing to them. My shoulders are sore from the straps of my back-pack.

It's lunch right now. Everyone is either outside or in the lunch room because the hallway is nearly empty. I don't really eat lunch. Or any breakfast, or dinner for that matter. I just usually have snacks. And yet I still manage to be a size 8 in pants. I always manage to convince myself its muscle not fat, from dancing.

I finally get to my locker. I hold my English book with one hand and twirl the combination in with my other. I pull the locker open with all my might until it opens. My book falls to the floor with a loud 'BANG!', scaring and annoying anybody that heard it. I ignore the name calling and annoyed groans and take my back-pack off my back. I unzip it and take out the books, putting them on top of the papers I have to have my mom sign. I throw my back-pack in there to and close the locker.

I place my back against the locker and slowly sink to my knees. This is how all the school years go. Me, hanging out with no one but me, studying for a while, waiting for the bell to ring so I can finish the day miserably. I hate lunch. It reminds me just how alone I am.

I grab my English book and just decide to get a little early studying done. I hear footsteps coming towards me, but just ignore them, thinking that they're just going to pass and not take a second look at me. The foot steps stop next to me and the locker opens. I look up and see the same girl from this morning. She looks pissed. I scoot over just a little bit, just to give her some space for her to let her locker door open all the way.

She slams it shut, causing me to jump slightly. Soon, she had slid down next to me, clutching her back-pack to her chest.

I want to ask if she's okay. But usually when I ask someone who's pissed what's wrong, they end up biting my own head off and telling me to mind my own business. I look at her and sighed in annoyance. I am such an empathetic person. I can't help but care for this girl even though I don't know her. Fuck it, I have to ask. "I-"

She beats me too it. "You know, I always forget why I hate this place so much. But I just remembered why." She looks at me. I don't feel like she's staring like I'm deformed like everybody used to. I feel like she's staring at me like I'm a...person. Well I am, but still.

I can't help but chuckle. "The people?" I ask quietly.

She laughs. I like her laugh, "Yeah, the people." She turns her body towards me, setting her back-pack to one side. She's getting comfortable with me. I can see that. "What's your name again?"

"Lilly." I remind her shyly.

"Lilly... I'm April. I think I already told you that though." She rubs her arms. "You're new to this school, right? Most new kids don't really fit in at this school. "

I sigh. "I noticed." All day long. In all 4 classes, I haven't seen one person that may have the same interests as me. No one has said, "Hi" or even looked my way. I've seen those two pretty blondes somewhere. But I guess they already forgot about me and my boy shirt.

"You're shy huh?" She asks with a smile.

I nod, I feel my cheeks getting warm. Hope she doesn't notice. "I'm sorry." I apologize, for some reason.

"Oh, it's okay. I get it. Big school, new kids. It must be tough."

"You have no idea." I say. She really doesn't. I think this is my third new school. Just for high school and I'm a sophomore. Jesus, third? Really... Hopefully this is the last.

"You're really quiet. Don't be. I don't judge like other people here. I'm really in no place to judge." April says shyly, chuckling a bit.

I close my English book, starting to feel interested in this girl. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm not exactly one of the 'cool kids.' I'm kinda an outsider." I understand completely.

"I get you. I don't judge by looks. By actions mostly." I set my English book aside and pull my knees up to my chest.

"Me too. And so far, your a pretty cool person. Even though we've been talking for five minutes." She crosses her legs. "Tell me about yourself." She orders politely.

I nod and clear my throat before speaking. "Well, my name is Lillian Aguilar. My mom...was extremely young when she had me. My father died when I was five." I say slowly.

"I'm sorry. I know what its like though. I lost my mom." She said slowly. Awe, poor girl. I would let her borrow my life just so she can have a mom but...I'll save her the torture.

"I've been moving from city to city, school to school for the past three years. I like the color pink and I like rock music." Those are all the things I want to tell her now. Maybe, in the future if we still talk I can tell her more things about me. But for now, I'll just tell her my favorite color and genre of music.

"Really, I would have never guessed you liked pink and rock. Such a weird combination." She says astonished, her blue eyes wide. She points to my shirt. "Is that your favorite band?"

I look down and smile. "Yeah. My Chemical Romance is one of my top three favorite bands." I love this band. I could go on and on and on about how amazing they are, but unless she is as passionate about things as I am, she would never understand.

"What are the others?"

"There's this one, Pierce The Veil, and..." Well I don't have top three bands. I just like one more than the others and My Chemical Romance happens to be that one. "I'd have to go with Mayday Parade."

"I've only heard of that one." She says, referring to my shirt. "I've never really listened to any of their songs though. Don't get me wrong, I like rock. I have a couple of friends who listen to some."

"Oh? My music would scare them probably. It does to everyone." I'm getting quiet again.

April smiles. "Why? Does it like have scream-o?"

Okay... I don't like it when people call it scream-o, but I used to call it that before I liked it so, I'll let her slide. "Yeah. But it doesn't matter how the lyrics are said, it just matters what they are. And to me, they're awesome." I can't help but giggle a bit. I rest my chin on my knees and sigh.

She snorts. "You're not like any other girl I have ever met Lillian."

"Oh please, call me Lilly. I hate Lillian."

"Okay. You're not like any other girl I have ever met Lilly. You're not a snob. A priss. You're the complete opposite. In a way, I see myself in you." She says happily. "Even though we just met, I feel like we could be good friends in the future."

My cheek become warm again and my smile feels like it's from ear to ear. "Th-thank you..."

"No problem." She said waving my words away. "What's your next class?"

"Um...History... U.S History with..." I think for a second, going back to the piece of paper. "With a teacher that starts with...a B..."

"Bostwick?" I nod slowly. "Good, because I have his class to." She stands up, wiping any dirt she has on the short she had on. She picked up her back-pack, putting her arm through the strap and tossing the bag over her shoulder. She held out her hand and smiled. "Come on, lets getting going. On the way, I'll tell you a bit more about this school."

I grab her hand and pat my own butt, making sure that no dirt is on it. I then turn to and attempt to open my piece of crap locker. Once it's open I grabbed my back-pack and put my English book in, shutting it behind me as we begin to walk down the hall.

"Yeah... That locker is crap." April chuckles.

"I noticed..." I scoff. I always get crappy things. My mother recently gave me an MP3 Player that freezes every 10 minutes. I got a radio that doesn't read any of my CD's or any CD for that matter. Almost all the bed spreads on my bed have holes. My laptop won't stay on unless its plugged into the charger at all times. I can't win with life. But it's better than having nothing.

"So... Besides your mom, do you live with anyone else? Do you have other family members?" April asked.

I roll my shoulders, hissing when a sharp pain coursed through my neck. "I-I have my grandma... She lives in San Diego. And my cousin Ian, he's like my brother. But, he's in Iraq. I don't really know when he's coming back but we video chat whenever he can." I miss Ian. You see, I was born in San Diego and when my mom would go out and party with her friends, he'd take care of me. He was like a dad...or brother. The only man I have ever had in my life. I miss him like crazy...

"Awe... So besides your mom, you have no one." She says.

I nod. I notice that as we walk down the hallway, mostly everybody is staring at us. I wonder why... "Well, my mom has her boyfriend. And if he's in the picture, I'm out." I joke, sighing after realizing it's not really a joke.

"So she picks him over you?" April asks.

"Pretty much." I smile. Why is everyone looking at me? I'm not that weird looking... At least I hope I'm not. "So...what is it about this school that makes people look at me like...I'm some kind of mutant."

April laughed nervously. Her eyes avoid mine for a bit, causing me to cock my head to the side. "Well, new kids...unless you don't have the right stuff, which I never really found out what the 'right stuff' is, you're kinda doomed to a lonely year." She rolls her eyes. "Or at least that's what they say."

"Who's they?"

"I mean... I guess the popular kids." She rubs the back of her head, scratching her red hair. "Um... There are these two people, Lindsay and Jake... They are the most prettiest and perkiest and meanest people in the whole school. If I were you, I'd stay away from them."

I nodded. "They sound like the people in Mean Girls."

April laughed, "That's and insult to anyone in that movie."

I hissed, "That bad huh?"

"Maybe worse. If she gets the chance, Lindsay will ruin your life. Trust me, I know." April tells me. There's a hint of sadness in her blue eyes, hiding behind that pretty smile of hers.

My eyebrows slant in a sympathetic arch. I sigh, "Well, she's wrong. About the whole 'doomed to a lonely year' gag. Mostly because...you got me."

April blushed and brushed her bangs to the side. "Awe, thanks. You're sweet."'

We walked and talked all lunch. She told me how her dad went on some random business trip and left her alone with her aunt. She also told me how she has four close friends, and she compared them to being her brothers. Her aunt owns a antique shop that she works in over the breaks. Her life sounded pretty cool.

When we get to Bostwick's class, she introduces me to him and he politely points me to my desk. Once I sit, the bell rings and April sits in her desk across from me. Kids pour into the class and sit in their own spots. A couple holding hands walk into the room and stare at me. Once I notice it's the same girl that made fun of my 'boy' shirt, I sigh and look at April. Her eyes widen and I got the picture.

These people staring me down, were in fact Lindsay and Jake. Lindsay was very beautiful. Her blonde hair, which was obviously fake, cover her breast. Which were very big, making mine chest look as flat as a washboard. Not that it's any big at all, I'm just an A cup. She looks rich. From her clothes down to her nails. She wore a lot of make up, and yet didn't look like a clown. Or a raccoon like me...

Jake looked like an athlete. And his big brown eyes stared at me like I was some, no to be modest, goddess. Which made me confused because I am nothing compared to her. She is the goddess. He had fair hair pushed up. He had a smile that can make any girl fall to their knees. Well, not me. He had a toned muscular figure, and wore a tight polo shirt. This guy was just as gorgeous as his girl was.

To my luck, both came up to me. My eyes locked with April's, who was just about to get up. Lindsay put her back-pack on the desk, making me jump. "You're in my seat."

I look up at her. I maybe be shy, but if it's to a bully I will grow a pair. "Mr. Bostwick sat me here." I say. Out of the corner of my eye, I see April's blue eyes widen.

Lindsay scoffs and let's go of Jake's hand. She stomped over to Bostwick, who points to the seat behind me. Fuck! Lindsay stomps back over, grabs her back-pack and sits behind me.

Jake sighs then leans in to give her a kiss. "Be good." He whispers.

"She ruined my day." Lindsay complains.

By sitting in my seat that was previously hers, her day was officially ruined? Oh my lord. I roll my eyes and rest my head on my hand. I see April do the same after a long sigh.

"I know. She's new, so be nice." Jake says softly. Well, I guess he's nice.

"I don't care. She needs to learn. She also needs to learn how to dress. She's a girl not a guy." She spat. There it is! Why take it out on the shirt? I mean it did nothing to you, at least make fun of my eyes.

Jake sighed again, "Stop and be nice."

If I wasn't such a pussy I would say something to her. But I don't wanna fight on the first day of school. And even if I wanted to, I would have to be drunk to do something.

* * *

The day went on as normal, besides getting stared down Lindsay by every time she had the chance to. Dance class was actually amazing. The dancers, along with the teacher Ms. Stevenson, welcomed me with arms wide open. Literally, they all did a group hug so that I wasn't shy and that I felt welcomed. After that, they all lined up and introduced themselves to me. I was really happy.

As I walked to my locker, I noticed there's a sign on it. When I get to it the sign had a smiley face on the corner of the page and a big '_EMO_' in the middle. I sigh to myself, "Not this again. Emo is not even a thing!" I say.

I see April walk over towards me. When she see's my irritated look, she asks, "What wrong? What..." She looks at my locker. "Oh... Yeah, that's Lindsay for you."

"That's fucking horrible."

April hesitates to put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"No I mean the E looks deformed. That is literally a horrible drawing. I mean, a drunken monkey could've drawn better." I joke.

April laughs, "Oh geez. You're awesome kid."

I chuckle and rip the page off of my locker. I crumple it up and throw it to the side. I look up and see a sticky note with small writing on it saying:

_Don't listen..._

_You're beautiful..._

_And so is your friend..._

_~Ivy_

Me and April exchange glances before I pull it off and stare at it. April nudges me. "You know this Ivy character?" I shake my head. "Well, she seems to know you. And me. Which in my judgement is sweet but a little creepy." She chuckles.

I put the note in my binder. My day just got better. Lindsay's attempt to hurt me, when she really hardly knows my name even, was a complete failure. This woman Ivy, I found myself really hoping to meet her. Today has been pretty good. Maybe the best first day of school I have ever had. I've never been excited for the next day.

"Come on." She says, nodding off in towards the exit. "And maybe if you want, I can show that antique shop I was talking about. Do you have homework?"

I shake my head, "N-Not that much." I stutter, for some reason.

April sighs, "Are you still shy Lil...?" I shrug. No, I'm not as shy as I was when we first started talking. But I know I am starting to get close to this charismatic girl and there is still a fear of me going away again and leaving her alone. "I just want you to know that even though we just met, you're a friend. And a pretty cool one at that. So there's no need to be shy."

If only it were that easy. To just give in and when the time comes, and I know it will, and then leave without feeling a single emotion. A person that is so sensitive like me, that's almost near impossible. "I know. It's just in my nature."

April chuckled, "Let's go." She says grabbing my head and leading me to god knows where. I smile and sigh when I find myself not caring where we go.

* * *

**So...that's the start. I will update soon, but my other fic comes first. But...maybe if the reviews are good and happy, I'll update as soon as possible. So please Review and I will see you in the next chapter... Love ya 3**


End file.
